


Confrontation in the Stormy Fields

by Kiumari



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiumari/pseuds/Kiumari
Summary: Sakura snaps and Ryu tries to reach her.
Relationships: Ryu (Street Fighter)/Kasugano Sakura
Kudos: 9





	Confrontation in the Stormy Fields

“You remind me of someone, someone I used to know...” I lament bitterly.

She was cheerful, sweet, determined on self-improvement and always wearing a beaming smile on her face, but now she’s a blank, hollow shell of who she used to be.

“I’m sorry,” she said blankly.

The gust of wind causing tension between the two of them, shaking the grass fields and trees. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as the rain came pouring down, getting them soaked, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“I thought you’d never cared even if I’m gone.” She blurted out.

That line broke me. “Look, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you’re my friend and-”

“Friend, huh?” She cut me off.

“That probably the only thing you considered me as!” She contorted with rage.

I didn’t know how to react, only to prepare myself in a fighting stance. I have to get to her before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this a while ago. It's based on one of the SFA3 stages if you couldn't tell.  
> Feel free to interpret this all you want!


End file.
